


A Rose By Any Other Name Will Still Be As Sweet

by ApolloGeek27



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth, Elements, Fire, Gen, This Is For The Very Best Boy In The World, Water, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: Happy Late Birthday!





	A Rose By Any Other Name Will Still Be As Sweet

 1. Wen Yuan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wen Yuan is a child of earth.

With dirt between his toes, flowers in his hair, and his grip as hard as stone . . . . . Wen Yuan is a child of earth.

It is seen in how steady he walks after a figure in black.

It is seen in how strong he stands in the face of despair.

It is seen in how patiently he waits for his family in the land of the dead.

Wen Yuan is a child of earth, upholding the world on his shoulders.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

2\. Lan Yuan

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lan Yuan is a child of air.

With steps so light, laughter like bells, and a breeze fluttering his robes . . . . . Lan Yuan is a child of air.

It is seen in the cloud patterns upon his brow.

It is seen in how he flies like a bird through the air.

It is seen in how he makes music that could reach the Heavens.

Lan Yuan is a child of air, forever moving forward like the swift wind.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

3\. Lan Sizhui

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lan Sizhui is a child of water.

With hair falling like a waterfall, a smile so tranquil, and a dance so fluid . . . . . Lan Sizhui is a child of water.

It is seen in his eyes which reflect the world like a pond.

It is seen in deep depths of his soul.

It is seen in how righteousness pours out of his heart like the ocean.

Lan Sizhui is a child of water, always changing like the flowing tide but still the same.

 .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Lan Sizhui is a child of fire._

_With a fiery passion running through his veins, his warmth spilling from his heart, his light shining in the darkest of nights_

_. . . . ._

_Lan Sizhui is a child of fire._

_It is seen in how his very being is a beacon of hope._

_It is seen in how his devotion is as bright as a flame._

_It is seen in how he ignites the virtues of the brave, of the pure, of the good from the people around him._

_Lan Sizhui is a child of fire, the most brilliant spark of love in the world.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
